I am the daughter of the Town Man
by AkiraMicchi
Summary: Ann was separated from his father for 8 years because of her mother's dream.Finally she got to meet her father.Whilst working with her father in an inn that her father own,she met a guy name Cliff. How did they fall in love? What's their story?Read it!x3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I miss Dad

_Daaad! Uwaa.._ _They stole my cake that you baked for me again.. *sob sob* "Let them be, I can make you 1000 thousand more cakes," he smiled, patting my head. Daad.. I want upsy-daisy! I raised my hand. Dad smiled, holding me tightly, "Upsy-daisy!" Daaad, my Barbie doll is broken! Dad smiled, "I'll buy a new one for you." Daad, kitty.. died! Dad smiled, "kitty will always be by your side although you can't see him." Dad you always are there for me, calming me, smiled for everything, I love you. But I'm so so far away from you now; I miss you, why… why would mom take me away from you? I'm happy by your side. I hate mom. Mom is so selfish. Even on the last day I saw you, you smiled, patted my head and said, "Everything will be fine, you'll be happy with your mom."_

I woke up; I realized I cried in my dream… again. No, my parents didn't divorce, mom just went to the city because she wanted to achieve her dream and bring me along with her, and she's still working on it. She said she bring me along with her cause I am her lucky charm. I hate her; she's the one who separate me from dad. She even said father had died. I don't know I'll believe her or not, but I decided not to. Father's still alive, he's a strong man. I always said that to myself.

8 years had passed; I am a 17 year old teenage girl now. My name is Ann. I have an orange hair which I always tied in a braid and also I have blue eyes.

I went down stair to eat my breakfast; as usual we are silent, mom and I always not in a good mood because of the past. It's so quite, only the warble of the bird outside and the clock ticking can be heard. "I miss dad," I said, breaking the silence.

Mom stopped eating, "Past is past, I don't want to hear anymore."

My temper was rising up like a tidal wave, I stood up, "How can you forget about dad so easily?"

"Sit down, please respect the food," she said sternly, continued eating like I never said anything. "'I miss dad', will your word bring dad back to life?"

I sat down, holding my temper, "Dad did not die."

"Oh, how can you be so sure about that?" she said looking at me.

"I can feel it through my bones," I glared at her.

"Can feel it through your bones huh?" she chuckled, holding still the spoon and fork.

Mom is always like this, being serious all the time. "Yeah, I'm sure about it," I replied. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to my room."

"Stop, I'll tell you everything.. but in one condition," she said and glanced at me.

I turned around, "What is it?"

"Eat-your-food."

We went to the living room, "So.. what is it?" I asked.

I've longed for this moment, a long silence, "Mom….?"

"Yes, you father…. did not die," she said suddenly, after all these years, a smile of relief can be seen on my face.

"My feelings were right!"

"I'm going there," I decided and stood up.

"To where?"

"To the countryside we were used to live."

Just when I was about to go to my room, "You're not going anywhere, he's not there," mom said. "And I'm not going to tell you where?" she gabbled before I could say anything.

I went towards slowly my mother and fell on my knees, tears running down my cheeks. "Mom, I beg you, please, I would do anything, anything to meet dad, it's been 8 years, please tell me where is he?"

"Let go off me, I need to go to work now," avoiding looking at my face, she went straight away to work.

"Mom!" I shouted, chasing her out of the house. 'Vrroom' I heard the sound of the car engine starting and went away.

I'm not going to give up, I have to search for means and ways so mom will tell me where dad is.

At night, mom called me, "Dinner's ready!"

I went to the kitchen, sit and ate, I stared at mom, "How can you pretend as if nothing happened?" I asked.

Mom heaved a sighed. "I told you already didn't I, that I wo—"

"I lost my appetite, I'm going back to my room."

Mom didn't say a word.

The next morning, mom knocked on my door, "Ann, eat you breakfast." A long silence. "Ann, answer me, are you there?" Mom's getting more worried. She have my another bedroom key in her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Oh no, Ann!" she saw me at the floor, unconscious. "You look wan, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday and you seem to catch a glandular fever, I'll take you to the hospital now!"

"Mom, it's okay, I was just desperate to meet dad, it'll be the best medicine."

Mom was sobbing. "Okay…. I understand, if it's for your own good, I wouldn't mind."

_Oh Yes! Mission SUCCESS! This isn't as hard as I think it would be, Nye-hehe.. But I am really sick though. _She took me to my bed, asking me to take a rest, feed me and what I've waited for so long is for her to say, "I'll make a letter to your father, so that he'll know you'll live with him starting from next week, but… in 3 conditions," she smirked.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"First, make sure you telephone me if anything happen. Second, take care of yourself. And lastly, take care of your father….. And the restaurant, before you ask me anything, yes he open a restaurant," She smiled; I can't believe she smiled and said 'take care of your father'! Maybe… mom still love dad. My heart filled with happiness and joy right now. Remember when I said I hate my mom, I don't think I hate her now.

"Okay!" I said, feeling energies. After a few days, I've gotten better.

~The day I went to Dad's~

Just got down from the ferry, thinking. _My wonder lust to come here came true_. I hold my straw braid beach sun hat, afraid that it will fly away due to the wind. I gripped my luggage and went to my father's house. On my way, I took a look around me, maple trees beside the road, it's not really road, I would say it's a walk way, it changed a bit around here, it's beautiful.

Looking at a piece of paper that mom gave me, she wrote father's address on it. I stood in front of an old looking big restaurant; _this must be dad's restaurant, dad must have opened this restaurant for a long time ago, it's just that mom just tell me recently._ There's 'Close' sign in front of the door. Beside it there's notice board saying 'Doug's place' open: 8Am-9PM. I knocked no answer. _Maybe he went out; did mom even tell dad that I will come? Well she do tell him, I'm sure of it. _I knocked again for several times, yet no answer.

I opened the door carefully, oo_.. it isn't locked, dad you should lock it next time._ It's dark inside. I went in, it's bigger than it used to be, so this is the restaurant, I saw some tables and chairs. Put down my luggage in front another door that I'm sure it's the living room. I opened it slowly and took a peek….… _HUUH?_


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is my chapter 2.. hope you like it

**Yuki & Asfira**: Thank you ^.^ I never thought that there are any people who like this junk. Here it is now~

I struggle to do this chapter 2 when I was suppose to study for my exam X3 Hope there're no mistakes, I've no time to check it. ToT

Please Review! :3

Chapter 2

Father, Cliff & Everyone.

_HUUH? Wha-what's the meaning of all of this? It can't be! _My eyes went teary. I was standing there, not knowing what I should do. My father… was at the floor unconscious, pale and…. blood is coming from his mouth. I ran towards my father, shook him hard enough hoping to bring him back to life. "Dad, dad, wake up, it's Ann!" Tears rolling down on my cheeks.

_I-I've gotta do something_, I thought being panicked. Just when I was about to run to get help, a cold hand gripped my leg, my heart skipped a beat. I turned my head slowly, it was dad. Jaw-dropping. A huge wave of relief conquers me.

"Ann? You're back.."

"Dad, you're alive, thank god!" immediately hugged him tightly crying my eyes out, it's the tears of relief knowing that he's alive and the tears of happiness of meeting him, having him by my side again. "I missed you," releasing my hand.

"Huuh? Of course I am alive, I'm still strong indeed and I missed you too," giving me his warm smile that I've missed for years and looking me with his half-opened eyes.

"Bu-but the blood sure really scared me."

"What blood?" dad asked, looking bamboozled.

"The blood that's coming from your mouth?"

"Wha—Oh, you mean this?" he took a tissue and cleaned his mouth. "I guess you should wear spectacles now!" he chuckled. "You can't even tell the difference between blood and chocolates huh?"

"OH, it- it's chocolate, that really gives me a heart attack!" I laughed in abashment. "But.. can you give me further explanation on what happened? I-I mean why are you lying on the floor with chocolate that looks like it's coming from your mouth, everyone would think you've been killed or something."

Dad cleared his throat whilst folding his hand and feet. "Well, you must know that how busy an owner of the inn are like, I was so tired and there're a lot of people saying that chocolate will bring your energy back, since I've more work to do, I was thinking about trying it but I don't think it works for me and I accidently fell asleep holding the chocolate…Well, I think the chocolate melts on my mouth."

I laughed softly, "Dad you're weird, no one sleep holding their chocolate."

"I said I _fell asleep_," repeating himself.

"So… what can I do for you since you said that you've got more work to do?" offering him a helping hand. "Though it's 10PM already."

"Wash the dishes for today, then go to sleep. Starting from tomorrow you will help me run the inn, I'll teach you everything," he grinned.

"Okay!" I said and headed towards the kitchen.

~Next Morning~

BAAM! _Yikees!_ "Ann, wake up, you have to introduce yourself again for the second time after 8 years to the townspeople, and get back to work here!" a loud voice sounded through my ears. It was dad, his hands on his hips – grinning.

"Ye-yes!"

I never knew that take a walk around the town would be fun. Breathing in the fresh air, the amazing scenery, it's so peaceful here I'm soo happy! I started to introduce myself again to the townspeople, starting from the library, I went into it, _wow.. Were people ever come here? Its soo quiet! Only the boy though, it's Gary, I still remember him, he's always gloomy. Oh, and there's Mary, I still remember her too. _"Hello, Mary, Gary, I'm Ann, remember me 8 years ago?"

They both looked at me, Mary's eyes widened, "Ann! Ye-yes, I remember you!"

"What? Who're you? Do I ever know you?"

I looked at him, _ohoho.. this guy.. guess he never change.. _"Gary, well, I think I have to introduce myself again then, I'm Ann the daughter of the inn's owner, Doug," I said smiling.

He turned around facing his book, he didn't give me a smile back, he lowered his cap, "Looks like I care huh?"

I frowned, "Gary, you're always like this, fine fine, I get the hint okay, I'll go now."

He didn't say a single word. I guess he's shy… or just being mean. I looked at Mary, "I'll go now, see ya." Mary nodded.

Next, I went to an old lady house, Ellen with her grandson, Stu. I knocked the door, and a young boy opened the door. He stared at me, "Who are you?"

I stared at him back for a while, thinking who's this kid, then, I suddenly remembered, "Aww… isn't it Stu here? The last time I saw you, you're still a baby, and you were just 1 day old that time, I almost didn't recognize you!" I said remembering that Ellen's grandson is only this kid, Stu.

He didn't smile, he glared at me instead then 'BAAM' closed the door.

"Grandma grandma, there's a stranger outside, she knew me, I guess she wanted to kidnap me, maybe she had stalked me for a long time ago!"

_Hehh? This is so not cute Stu.. I can hear you from outside.._ I giggled, at the same time feeling that it's funny.

Just when I was about to go to the next house, I heard him again, "No no grandma, don't open the door, do you want me to be kidnap?" said Stu in a panicked voice.

"Now.. don't be like that Stu, this town is small, we can't find any stranger here, I'm sure it's someone I knew," a sound-like grandma voice said. I'm sure it's Ellen though.

An old woman with a wheelchair opened the door and stared at me for a while, "Oh well, isn't it Ann here?"

I smiled in delight, glad that she still remembers me, "Hey grandma Ellen, I'm back," I said whilst hugging her gently. She always was being so gentle and kind since I was little. I call her 'grandma' since she's always being so nice to me like my grandma used to treat me, it's only that my grandma had already died five years ago.

Grandma Ellen then introduced me to Stu, and Stu apologize to me for calling me a kidnapper, I said it was okay, and patted his head. He started to call me 'sis' ever since then. He even offered me to play with his bug as an apology!

"I promise I'll play with you next time, but I'm sorry I can't today, I have work to do," I explained to him.

He looked disappointed, "Okay.. I'll wait then." Then they went inside.

I knocked at the next house beside Ellen's for several times, and there's no answer. _Hmm… maybe they're busy._ So I went to the next place which is the supermarket.

"Hello there, wel—Eeeh! Ann you're back!" Jeff said, surprised. "I almost can't recognize you, you've grown.. I-I mean of course you've grown ehehe," he said, putting his hand at the back of his head.

"E-he-he, well… I'm back, I come here to introduce myself again for the second time after 8 years," I said, also putting my hand at the back of my head.

"Karen, Sasha, look who's here!" Jeff shouted, calling his wife, Sasha and his daughter, Karen.

A beautiful young teenage girl and an older beautiful woman appear from another room. Karen stood in front of the door with her folded hands.

She then smirked," Heh, Ann is back huh."

"Oh Ann, you've grown!" said Sasha.

"Ye-yeah, well.. good to see you again, aa.. I have to go now," I excused myself.

I continued my journey again and stopped in front of a clinic. I grinned _Tehe.. I heard that Elli's working here, she's really gonna be shock when she see me. _"HELLO! GOOD MORNING!" I burst in suddenly.

Elli stared at me, and then her eyes suddenly widened, "A-a-ann! Wh-what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you'll come back!"

"Tehe.. I just want to surprise you!" I grinned.

"Eheem," the doctor cleared his throat. "Please don't make noise, I'm working here," he said sternly.

"O-okay!" I said in awe.

"Sorry about doctor, he's so busy, and I think he's right, we should calm down, Ann, I'm so surprised you came back!" Elli said in low voice. Elli is my childhood friend, we are so close.

"Geez, his name is Trent, you don't have to be so formal, Elli, you still like him huh?" I asked her. She looked at the floor, blushing.

"We-well, I just want to respect him, he did so much to the townspeople, and.. especially my grandmother," she said still embarrass to face me.

"Okay, I get it I get it, I have to get going now, see ya next time!" I said waving.

Now I'm heading towards the church, when I went inside, I didn't see any priest, well, the one and only priest, Carter. _Maybe he's busy.._ I looked around and found a brown-hair guy sitting in the very front seat. I tip-toed towards him, cause he's very quiet and I don't want to disturb him.

"He-hello there?" I said, breaking the silence.

He stared at the floor, didn't even say a word. _Is-is he dead? No no no this could'n be.._ I have no choice but to poke him. *Poke*

"Wh-wha-whaa!" he screamed. _Wow.. he must be in a real shock, what is he thinking? Day dreaming?_

"I-I'm sorry to bother you!"

"No-nothing, it's okay.."

"Well.. I guess I never see you around here before, are you also new in this town?"

He looked at me for a second and stared at the floor again, "I never see you around this town before too.. and yes, I'm new here."

"Oh.. I see, I am the daughter of the owner of the inn, Ann, I just came here after 8 years.. well, it's a long story.. heheh, so.. who are you?" I asked him, taking a seat beside him.

"I-I'm Cliff," he replied.

_Wow, he's so shy_.. "Uum.. so why are you here? I thought you were day dreaming.." I asked him again, curious to know more about him since he's new to this town.

A long silence, "I-I'm not day dreaming.. I'm thinking about… nevermind, you'll never understand, I've to go now," without a glance, he went towards the door and disappears.

_That's strange… wait, I also have to go too! _

The time passed by I went to the beach where Zack and Won live, Won… the one who sells expensive apples. Then I went Barley who sells sheep and cows, he live with her granddaughter May. Next, I went to the poultry where Aunt Lillia lives with his daughter and son, Popuri and Rick, Popuri is also my childhood friend. Well, they all are! Popuri look a lot like her mother, having the same hair color, pink, I think most of her mother genes on her. And Rick is totally different from both of them.

I also went to Gray's grandfather, the blacksmith, who's perfect at upgrading tools and making accessories. Then met Claire who lives at the farm. Finally, I went to the woodcutter, he's always alone and gloomy, but when I went there, I had a good conversation with him.

And that's where my journey ended. _Hmm.. introducing myself to townspeople ended, now I have to check the places around here. _I went to the Spring mine. Breathing the fresh air, it's soo nice here! The waterfalls, the hot spring and also the cave. It's a perfect scenery for me. I've always wanted to meet harvest goddess here after what dad said about her being very perfectly beautiful and all.

_Ohh.. it's late already late. _I looked at my watch as I hurried back home. "I'm home~"

"Heh, you're a bit late, Ann."

"Sorry, dad, I got carried away when I was at the Spring mine, ehehe."

"Okay, now, you can go to the Spring mine everyday to take fresh air and exercise, but.. you have to get back here before 10AM."

"Okay!" I said energetically, the fact that I could go there every day makes me totally happy.

After that dad teach me how to serve people with manner, what to do when things goes wrong, introducing what cake is this and what cake is that, the wine – which I hate the smell and promise to not drinking it ever. And dad also teaches me a bit how on to bake cake.

Every time people come I'll say, "Welcome! Take your time." And I'll not forget to put a happy face. So that it'll give a cheerful aura. People always come at night, and that's why I always sleep late. My father also said that they're 2 people who rent a room at the inn.

_Woaah.. _I yawned. It's midnight already, I went to my room, and before I opened the door I took a glance at the next room. _They probably already fast asleep… how come I never get a chance to meet them. _

~Next day~

I took a walk to my usual favorite place the Spring mine, there I met Popuri. We always went to the Spring mine since we're little.

"Fwaah~ the air feels so good!" I said, breathing in the smell of the spring flower.

"Yeah, it has been a long time… since I went here with you."

"Yeah… so how was your mother?"

"She.. she's still sick, and dad still hasn't come back," said Popuri in a worried look, and she heaved a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry to bring that up.. so, how about… Kai?"

"E-Eh! No-nothing, we're just friends, since he only come on summer, we didn't talk that much..," she looked at the waterfall and blushing.

_Popuri is soo cute~ _"O-okay, hey it's 9.50AM already, let's get going."

Popuri went to the poultry and I went to the inn back. We waved goodbye when we parted, "I'm back~" I said as I went to the inn.

"Welcome home, Ann I want you to clean the room next to you, it's requested by this young boy, Gray and his roommate," dad commended.

_So.. Gray and his roommate are the one who rent it. _I nodded and headed to the room.

"Lalala~" I sang whilst brushing the breads crumbs off the table, then sweeping the floor.

"Urgh, Gray is so untidy.." I groused. After an hour spending time with the chores, "Heeh, finally all finished," I said looked around the room with satisfaction. "Eh.. wait whose book is that?"

I took the book and when I just about to put it into a drawer, suddenly, a boy yelled at me, "What are you doing? Don't touch my diary!"

I was shocked, as a result I stumbled and fell down, "Ouch! Who's that?" the book flew from my hand and fell in front of me.. and there's a picture of a family…. With Cliff inside it. Eh.. Cliff? I felt a gust of wind, the boy grabbed the book.

I stood up without knowing the boy was Cliff. "Sorry, I didn't know it was your diary, I was just cleaning the room," I said whilst brushing off some left-over-dirt-that-I-just-realized-I-haven't-clean-everything-up-afterall. Slowly, I looked at his face. "W-wait.. Cliff?"

"Don't ever touch my belongings again, EVER!" he yelled.

"I-I'm so—" before I could apologize, he stomped off. I _don't think he's that shy now.. but.. I really felt guilty about it, maybe it's about his past, I knew how it felt to be haunted by our past.. I'll apologize tomorrow, no matter what!_

~Another Next day~

I rise and shine and went down stair, "Dad, where're the boy with brown hair, Cliff?"

"He already went to the church, that guy he always went to church and stay there until afternoon, he's such a good guy," dad chuckled. "Wait.. it's very rare of you to ask about guy, don't tell me…"

I groaned, "Dad, it's not like what you think it is, I have to go now, will come back later!"

This time I went to the church immediately, and I saw a guy at the very front seat, looking as always, stared on the floor and thinking whatever he's thinking.

I poke him, I think he knew it was me cause he said, "Go away, don't bother me," without looking at me.

"U-um.. I just want to say sorry.. about your diary, I didn't read it, I just want to clean.. the mess," I said apologetically.

"It's okay.. but you saw it didn't you.. the photo.."

"Yeah, well.. kinda," I said, putting my hand at the back of my head. He didn't say a word so I continued, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't yelled at you like that," he said.

"It's okay, I am the one who's at fault, I shouldn't took your belongings like that so… friends?" I held my hand towards him to make up for it.

He looked at me and smile, _Whoaa that's the first time I saw him smile. _"We already have been friends," he giggled and took my hands. I blushed; _he's kinda cute when he smile. _It's not like I have any interest in him anyway, I just think he's cute that's all.

"So.. want to get back to the inn together?" I asked him.

"Um.. no I rather stay here longer, I love it here, it's quiet," he replied.

I smiled, "Okay, gotta get going!"

I went back home and say the same thing, "I'm home~" I walked towards the kitchen, before I opened the door, dad opened it from inside…. Giving me a serious look. "Your mom had just called."


End file.
